


Like nobody else exists, except for us

by ladyxoxo



Series: TMA Kink Meme Ficlets [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual!Jon, Fluff and Angst, I can't believe I made this Jon/Elias so fluffy, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Tame though, This is surprisingly fluffy?, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxoxo/pseuds/ladyxoxo
Summary: Martin really didn't mean to spy. Except... the door isn't shut neat, and even Elias knows that Jon doesn't tolerate that.He can't imagine who could possibly be in there with Jon.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood(One-sided)
Series: TMA Kink Meme Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Like nobody else exists, except for us

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for this prompt in the kink meme (https://rusty-kink.dreamwidth.org/1380.html?replyto=23908), except it wasn't exactly what the prompter asked so... 
> 
> Figured I'd put this here too. It came out surprisingly fluffy and domestic actually. Enjoy!

Martin really didn't mean to spy, he hadn't even meant to stay so late, it's just that Jon's only just been promoted and he's already staying really late at night, and Martin knows he can't convince him otherwise, but he can at least bring him a cup of tea before he goes home himself. 

Except when he gets to the door to Jon's office, the familiar resonance of his voice isn't there anymore, which isn't so odd, really, recording statements isn't all that Jon does. Except... there's still some faint voices, and maybe Martin would have just assumed that Jon was on a phone call and went away, except he can clearly hear two distinct voices, if muffled. Except Martin knows that Tim and Sasha have already gone home, and he can't really think of anyone who'd be allowed down in the archives, especially at this time, he can't think of anyone who'd want to, honestly.

(Except, except, except.)

And the door isn't shut neat, and even Elias knows that Jon doesn't tolerate that. 

The thought occurs that maybe whoever it is, Jon clearly let them in. Maybe a friend? Or a girlfriend?... Maybe it's even a boyfriend?

(Although the chances are slim on that, Martin can't imagine Jon doing anything in the archives that he might consider unprofessional, even if it is just letting a friend in.)

Martin finds himself pressed closer to the door before he's even aware of making the decision, he peers through to try and see what he can, but he hears Elias before he registers the back of his head, covering his view of Jon.

He can't really hear what their he's saying, even when he strains his ears, but the tone sounds ... odd. He can't really place it... too fond maybe? He seems really close to Jon for this to be about work, though, and Elias has always been friendly with his staff, and has no problem taking liberates. Case in point, Martin thinks of him by his first name. 

Martin's just about to knock and come in with the mug of tea, maybe offer Elias some too, before he goes home when Jon says, "Elias," in this flustered, scandalized tone of voice that he's never heard before and Elias chuckles at him, rich and deep and ...Knowing just a little, like an inside joke, and leans down, puts his hands on Jon's waist to pull him closer to and...kisses him right on the lips. 

Martin stands there, shocked, and waits for Jon to do something. Push him away or snap at him, something he's never had a problem with before, regardless of whoever on the other end of his retorts. But Jon... doesn't, he kisses Elias back, familiar and completely comfortable, just melts onto Elias with a little sigh of content. 

Martin, still standing there watching his crush who's his boss making out with their boss, thinks, a little hysterically, 'At least now I know for sure he likes men.' 

Elias pulls back from the kiss, murmurs something Martin doesn't catch, and back Jon up against his desk, lifts him a little so that he's sitting on the edge, the only spot not filled with statements and folders. With the height difference reserved now, he can see Jon's face for the first time, his lips are lifted up in that little smile that Martin tries so hard for, that he sometimes sees whenever the tea is particularly good and he happens to knock during a good day on a good time, if he glances behind himself just so, or just see if he can't be the reason for it.

Jon's hand go up to his shoulders, holding onto Elias to keep from falling off, Elias steps closer to accommodate him, one hand goes up to the nape of Jon's neck, to let loose his hair from the messy bun it's in, and tangles his hands in his hair, gives him a little scalp-massage that makes Jon melt and close his eyes, cat-like, sinking further into Elias, their bodies flush together. Jon keeps making these little noises, little sighs and hums that Martin would've killed just five minutes ago to hear.

Elias bends down, ghosts his lips on Jon's jawline, hovering just so, until Jon opens his eyes to glare at him, not like his usual glares though, this one is a little petulant, gives him the impression of a pout. It makes Elias give a little smug laugh, seemingly delighted. And he says, his voice clear to Martin this time, "I'm sorry, Jon, I just couldn't resist." Jon lets out a huff, so familiar to Martin that it aches, and Elias says, a little lower, "How about I make it up to you?"

Jon narrows his eyes at him, "Oh, just shut up." And drags him by hid tie, a little forceful, and Elias follows him to keep kissing and Martins just... can't deal with the ease they have with each-other and the affection they show. 

He goes to pour the mug and goes him, unable to sleep as he thinks about Jon and Elias and feels his heart breaking.

The next morning he can't look Jon in the eye, but he's still hopeless enough to notice that he's wearing a turtle-neck, a little odd for today's weather.


End file.
